Energy Drink Drama
by BigMoose01
Summary: After finding out a teenager has had a heart attack due to drinking an energy drink, the Danger Rangers decide to investigate the matter, and soon discover how dangerous the drinks really are. Credit goes to my good friend, GreenWiggle2018, for coming up with the title.


One afternoon at a grocery store, Ranger Burble and Ranger Squeaky were picking up some supplies for a cookout.

"Let's see", Squeaky said, "we've got the burgers, the hot dogs, the buns, and the assorted vegetables and condiments to put on them."

"That's about everything", Burble said, "we are cookout ready."

Then, a male teenage wolf walked into the store, bought a can of Beast Energy, and left.

"I wonder what's in those energy drinks that make teens like them so much", Burble said.

"Heck if I know", Squeaky said.

The two rangers went outside, and saw a bunch of people gathered around.

"What's everyone gathered around for", Squeaky asked.

"I don't know", Burble said, "we better take a look."

The duo walked over to the crowd, and found that they were surrounding the teen, who was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Uh-oh", Burble said, "this doesn't look good."

Burble turned on his SAVO unit and contacted Gabriela.

"GB, this is Burble", Burble said, "we've got an emergency!"

"What's the situation", Gabriela asked.

"There's a teenager passed out in front of the grocery store", Burble said, "he may be hurt."

"Okay", Gabriela said, "I'll call for an ambulance right away!"

Later, as the ambulance took the teenager away, Burble and Squeaky spoke to Sully, Kitty, and Burt about what had happened.

"This doesn't make sense", Sully said, "how does a teenager just pass out in front of a grocery store?"

"I don't know", Squeaky said, "one minute he's a rebellious teenager, and the next, he's unconscious."

"Maybe something fell and hit him on the head", Kitty said.

"Like what", Sully asked.

Kitty was about to speak, but didn't say anything.

"Good point", Kitty said.

Then, Gabriela contacted Sully on his SAVO unit.

"Guys, I found some information about the teenager", Gabriela said.

"Let's hear it", Sully said.

"Okay", Gabriela said, "his name is Kurt Harvick, and he suffered a heart attack."

"A heart attack", Burble asked, "at his age?"

"What could've caused him to have a heart attack", Sully asked.

Kitty noticed the empty can of Beast Energy Kurt had dropped and picked it up.

"I think this might be the answer to our question", Kitty said.

"She's on to something", Burt said, "I've heard that energy drinks like this promise to get you going, but must be consumed with caution."

"I think we have a lead", Sully said, "GB, look up energy drinks that are linked to hospital visits."

Gabriela did some research and found what they were looking for.

"Here it is", Gabriela said, "the top results are Beast Energy, Red Moose, Pop Star, and All-Day Energy."

"I think I'd better run some tests and find out what's in them", Burt said.

"Good idea", Sully said, "let's buy some of these energy drinks and take them back to HQ for analyzing."

After buying the energy drinks, the rangers went back to Danger Ranger HQ, where Burt analyzed them to see what their ingredients were.

"Okay, Burt", Sully said, "what did you find?"

"There doesn't seem to be anything poisonous in the drinks", Burt said, "but they do have an overwhelmingly large amount of caffeine."

"How much", Kitty asked.

"500 millimeters in each can", Burt said.

The others were shocked to hear this.

"That's almost the equivalent of five cups of coffee", Burble said.

"No wonder Kurt got a heart attack", Sully said, "all that caffeine can increase your heart rate and blood pressure."

"And that's not all", Burt said, "I've found traces of additives like guarana and taurine, which could potentially build up the effects of the caffeine."

"That's crazy", Kitty said.

"Guys", Gabriela said, "you'll never believe what I just found out while looking up energy drinks."

"What is it", Sully asked.

"Apparently, the makers of the drinks don't say how much caffeine is in them, nor are they checked by the FDA", Gabriela said.

"Unbelievable", Squeaky said, "I can't believe these cans of toxic waste are even sold."

"What I can't believe is that a fast food chain is selling Red Moose slushes", Burble said.

The others were shocked to hear this.

"Seriously", Sully asked.

"Yep", Burble said, "both regular and cherry limeade flavored."

"Now whose idea was that", Kitty asked.

"I don't know", Burble said, "the commercial said that they took a crowd favorite and mixed it with another crowd favorite."

"Okay, that's the last straw", Squeaky said, "these drinks are a threat to society."

"I agree", Sully said, "we have to do something about this."

"What can we do", Burt asked.

"Since we can't stop production of these drinks, we'll persuade teenagers not to drink them", Sully said, "we'll travel to high schools across the country and lecture students about the dangers of energy drinks."

"Good idea", Kitty said, "teens are the most common consumers of energy drinks."

"That's right", Sully said, "and maybe we can offer them a safer alternative."

"How about coffee", Burt said, "it doesn't have any harmful effects on your heart or blood pressure."

"Perfect", Sully said, "we'd better make the arrangements."

"I'm all over it", Gabriela said.

And so, the Danger Rangers traveled to high schools all over the United States telling teenagers about how dangerous energy drinks are, and when they got back, they were feeling proud of themselves.

"Well", Squeaky said, "I think we really got to those kids."

"We can hope, Squeaky", Sully said, "when you can's stop something, the best thing you can do is try to reduce it."

"You got that right", Burble said.

"So", Kitty said, "how about some celebratory peach cobbler?"

"I'm in", Sully said.

"Me too", Burble said.

"Count me in", Burt said.

"I'll have some", Gabriela said.

"Save some for me", Squeaky said.

And so, the Danger Rangers ate some peach cobbler to celebrate a job well done.


End file.
